


The cabin

by Morriggann



Series: Stucky Drabbles [4]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established couple, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: From a picture prompt as you can see
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734415
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The cabin

It was a nice autumn day. The leaves were multicolored; the scenery magical. Bucky smiled as he felt his lover’s hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. He turned to Steve and asked, “Are we there yet?”

Steve laughed. “Almost. Just enjoy the view.”

“That, I do,” Bucky replied with a grin as he looked Steve up and down. 

The road narrowed as they drove further into the woods until Steve parked in a clearing. “We’re there. Just need to walk up to the cabin.” He stepped out of the Jeep and grabbed his pack while Bucky did the same.

They each took a bag of food and started along the trail that opened up to a cabin. Behind it was a lake shining in the sun. The breeze was warm, and Bucky stopped before the steps. 

“This is amazing,” he whispered. He turned to Steve and pulled him closer after putting his pack down. He kissed him deeply. “Thank you for taking me here. It’ll be an amazing anniversary.”

Steve winked. “That’s what I promised.”

They went inside to unpack and made dinner, then settled by a little fire snuggled together, stealing kisses once in a while.

“It’s nice to be away from everybody. Don’t have to hide so much,” Bucky commented.

“We don’t have to hide, they know.”

“I know they know, but… Sometimes, I want you all to myself. Not part of a team.”

Steve kissed the top of his head, knowing what he meant. They remained huddled together until well into the evening, then moved to bed, too tired to do anything. Bucky snuggled against Steve, keeping his metal arm under his own body so the coolness wouldn’t make Steve shiver in the night.

When Bucky woke in the morning, he was alone in the bed, but the smell of bacon made his nostrils flare. He stretched languidly, then slipped out of bed. He tied his long hair, only putting a t-shirt over his tight boxers. 

Steve was in the same attire, only with an apron on, and was cooking up a storm. “Hey babe,” he simply said. 

“Hey, punk,” Bucky replied. He came over for a long searing kiss, hugging him. “What are you doing up so early?”

“It’s ten. What are you doing sleeping like a marmot?”

“Wow! Really? I think I was tired.”

“We’ve been working a lot lately. It’s not surprising you slept in.” He put the eggs and bacon on a plate just as the toast popped up. “Here, let’s eat.”

They did just that, looking at each other in silence. Bucky bit his bottom lip when Steve’s runny egg dripped on his chin, almost jumping over the table to fuck him where he sat. But he’d wait. They were at the cabin all week. 

“So, what do we do today?” he asked as he finished his last piece of toast.

“We need firewood for sure, then nothing to do. We can fish?”

“We haven’t done that in…” 

They glanced at each other with a serene look. They hadn’t fished since before they were turned into super soldiers. 

“Mind if I go for a run?” Bucky asked as he picked up the plates and rinsed them.

“Yeah, go. I’ll take care of the wood in the meantime.”

Steve watched Bucky walk away, holding back from grabbing his round ass, then finished cleaning the kitchen. 

He dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a flannel shirt, then went outside and started gathering logs. They were huge but with his strength, it wouldn’t take that long to cut them up.

Bucky ran around the lake much slower than usual, enjoying the quietness. After years of fighting, and now regular missions, it was a nice haven. He knew the cabin belonged to Clint so would probably ask again to borrow it. For now, he was simply grateful for the time he and Steve had there.

He made his way back to the cabin, hearing a regular thump. He found Steve outside, ax in hand, chopping wood. His muscles still bulged through the flannel shirt, threatening to rip it. Bucky licked his lips, a painful erection coming up. How many times had he imagined Steve like this? Too many to count. That’s why he’d been so happy to say yes to this escape.

He approached Steve, not even trying to hide his erection, and put his hand over his lover’s arm. “Enough wood. Take care of this one,” he said with a low voice.

Steve looked down and licked his lips. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, gently grabbing Bucky’s crotch. He pulled him close for a long kiss while his hand went under his sports pants. He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft, stroking it as they kissed harder.

Bucky pulled away, removed Steve’s hand, and pushed Steve toward the house. “Hurry,” he simply said.

He followed inside, removing his clothes one by one. Steve did the same and when they kissed again, both were naked. They stroked each other’s cock for a while, then Steve kneeled on the floor. He licked Bucky’s tip, then suckled on it, glancing up as he did. He then pushed down and took him all in, feeling his lover’s hand in his hair. 

With his cheeks hollowed, he sucked harder and harder, fondling Bucky’s balls and teasing his back hole. He let him out with a pop and pulled back. “I want you to come inside me,” he whispered.

Bucky helped Steve up and pushed him to the bed. He found lube in his pack, taking it with him. He poured some on his fingers and while he began working Steve’s hole, he returned the favor, sucking his cock hard and deep. 

Steve made himself comfortable, hands behind his head, for now, relaxing as he was being sucked. “God, that mouth. So good, babe.”

Wet sounds were filling the room as Bucky added more lube and fingers. Steve’s encouragement made him harder, so he sucked with more vigor until Steve pushed his head off. “Too close,” he said with a grunt.

Bucky lifted and lubed up his cock, then shuffled closer, aligning himself with Steve’s hole. He pressed slowly, groaning at the tightness. “Fuck, punk, I love this.”

“I love… I love you!” Steve hissed as he was breached. He gripped the bedding, lifted his hips a bit higher. 

As he began to thrust, Bucky lifted Steve into his arms, sitting him on his lap. They moved together, moaning in each other’s mouths as they kissed. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s shaft, managing to stroke him as Steve moved just enough to be penetrated. 

“Oh, God, yes, Bucky! Don’t stop!” He felt like he was about to come already, his lover’s cock hitting his spot repeatedly.

Bucky snapped his hips, happy to be buried in his lover’s ass this way. His coil tightened quickly. It was no surprise as they didn’t have sex all that much, being busy and tired. But this, he would enjoy. He bit Steve’s lower lip, gently tugging on it, then slipped his tongue in Steve’s mouth. “Come for me, punk?” he breathed out, near his own orgasm.

“Yes...yes, YES!” Steve nearly howled as he spilled in Bucky’s hand, his whole body shaking with a strong climax. He kept rolling his hips until Bucky came inside him, painting his insides white. 

Out of breath, Steve flopped back, and Bucky pulled out to cuddle him. They returned to their senses a while later, caressing and kissing each other. 

Bucky licked Steve’s lips after a kiss and said, “We need to buy a cabin...and more flannel shirts for you. You’re so fucking hot with those…”

Steve laughed, his hand pressed to his pecs, and agreed. “As long as you keep wearing those tight pants to run!”

  
  



End file.
